1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to water features for pools, spas, hot tubs, baths, and fountains (all together referred to as a water body or water bodies), and more specifically to adjustable laminar fountains for providing aesthetic water fountains to such water bodies.
2. Prior Art
Water features such as water jet devices, water fountain devices, and waterfall producing devices, are used in ornamental and utilitarian pools, spas, hot tubs, baths, and fountains to provide aesthetics to such water bodies. Water fountain devices are used to create a spout of water that travels up in the air a certain distance, usually in an arc. Such water fountain devices may utilize a system to force water under high pressure to achieve a desired vertical height, which then falls into the water feature in an ornamental arc. Water fountain devices can be situated at an angle so as to create and control the arc of the water flowing out of the jet. The height and angle of the water stream emanating from the water fountain device can be manipulated by adjusting the volume of the water supply via a valve and by adjusting the angular flow of the water supply via a nozzle. The water stream then is directed through an outlet of the device toward the water receptacle to create the water fountain.
Often, the water fountain contains air bubbles and/or emanates from the water fountain devices in a turbulent flow. Various water fountain devices are known in the prior art. For example, it is well-known to provide a water fountain device or water jet device for sending an arcing stream of water into a water receptacle. Such an arcing stream can be, for example, for functional purposes, such as for filling the water receptacle, or for aesthetic purposes, such as an ornamental arc of water, or for both. While streams of water containing bubbles and/or having a turbulent flow can be desired by some users and in some circumstances, it often is preferable to reduce or eliminate the presence of air bubbles in the water fountain and to produce the water fountain with a laminar flow of water.
Current products use metal screens to baffle the water flow and remove turbulence. These are very difficult to service and frequently get clogged with debris which affects the laminarity of the stream. Also, current products use a single inlet elbow fitting
Accordingly, there is a need for a water fountain device that produces a water fountain having a laminar flow. It is to this need and others that the present invention is directed.